Dragonball AF: The Naga Trilogy pt1
by AgentX95
Summary: 10 years after GT events conspire to bring Goku back. With the hero's return comes a threat not only for the Earth or the Galaxy but the endless stream of Universes beyond. Reviews are always appreciated. Part One of Three, Updated and finished
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon's egg

**Dragonball: Naga Saga**

A decade of peace has finally reigned over the Universe ever since Omega Shenron was destroyed. The Z-fighters have returned to their lives, with no interruptions. But in the dark recesses of reality something sinister has begun to stir. This entity has begun to cut through reality itself in order to make itself stronger. In their hour of need the Z-fighters will have their hour of need, who will the Z-fighters call for help?

**Chapter One – The Dragon's Egg**

Trunks prodded around the trash in the old lab. "Why'd you want to come down here anyway?" He asked his father.

"Because I sensed something, something incredibly strong," Vegeta replied, sorting through files.

"There's nothing in here," Trunks muttered.

The lab was decayed and water dripped here and there, shattered tubes lined one of the walls. Abandoned for years the lab had absolutely nothing in it. A slight blip of power level behind him. Trunks whirled around, and looked around in the dim light.

Vegeta pulled out some tubes filled with blood, there were three of them Ba, Br, and Sh. He pondered if the blood itself gave off the power level. He tried to feel for any power level; 'Br' gave off a very distinct power level. Saiyan, more to the point Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Even in long dead blood the extraordinary power-levels still radiated. Vegeta shuttered and dropped the tubes, causing them fall, they shattered and the blood dissolved into dust.

Trunks turned around to look at his father, Vegeta looked semi-nervous. Vegeta stared at the broken glass and blood dust for a moment, and then his eyes shifted on another thing. An egg a simple diamond egg. The Saiyan prince picked it up and felt its power, clearly this was the source of the energy he had felt.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't have come down here now would I?" Vegeta responded.

Trunks felt the egg, it was burning to the touch, and he now felt the energy levels it was rising. "We should take this to Dende," Trunks said, "He'll know what to do with it."

"Quiet," Vegeta said.

The two left the lab and began to fly toward the Lookout. Upon landing they walked up to the Namekian. Piccolo was meditating in the shade of a tree nearby. Trunks showed the egg to Dende. "This will grow into a being of great power," Dende said, "We must make sure to raise it properly."

"But what is it?" Trunks asked.

"It's a dragon egg," Dende said excitedly, "A very powerful dragon's egg."

"We found this in a lab," Vegeta said.

"So?" Dende said.

Vegeta grumped, "Come on Trunks," he said.

"We'll be back soon," Trunks said, following after Vegeta.

Dende waved goodbye as the two Saiyans left. He held the egg closely. Piccolo's eyes opened suddenly they turned to the egg. "What?" Dende asked.

"Nothing," Piccolo said, "Just nothing."

"You need to train him once he is hatched," Dende said.

"Sure," Piccolo chuckled, going back into meditation.

Dende carried the egg back into a private room within the Lookout. Slowly it began to pulsate with a faint purple energy. Dende smiled as it cracked open, revealing a small dragon. It had gray scales, red eyes, and its wings were barely able to fold. Dende patted the creature softly as it purred, suddenly the dragon bit Dende. Dende looked at his blood for a moment, then at the dragon. He sighed, but then the dragon's eyes grew very bright, blinding the Namekian. Without a second's passing the dragon leapt into Dende's wound by liquefying itself. As the bright light began to subside a new entity walked out of the light. At first glance it looked like Dende but then it became apparent his features had blended with those of the Dragon. "Free at last," The entity cackled.

Piccolo immediately sensed this and flew into the room to save Dende. Alas it was too late; already the Dragon had begun to power itself up. Piccolo was awestruck by the being's immense power-level, he had felt it earlier but it was only a fraction of what it was now. "Hello Piccolo," The dragon said.

"Wh-what are you?" Piccolo asked.

"I am Naga," The dragon said, "And I am the new ruler of this world."

Piccolo began to fire an energy beam but Naga cut him off. He snapped Piccolo's arm and slapped him with it, before punching him. "You know what?" Naga asked, kicking Piccolo backward, "I think I'm going to keep this."

Naga's torso began to absorb the arm, thus giving him a third arm. Piccolo was still in shock as Naga ripped off his other arm. Naga then picked up Piccolo and carried him to the edge of the Lookout. "Do me a favor," He said, "Warn the others."

The dragon then threw Piccolo off the edge and walked back onto the Lookout. Mr. Popo was nowhere to be seen. Down into the dark chambers of the Lookout Naga walked. Finally he had come to the room he sought, inside were seven dulled rock orbs. Naga picked them up, he chuckled manically. Somehow despite being less than a day old he had planned out everything. Beside the seven rock orbs were more familiar objects the Black Star Dragonballs. Naga used his powers acquired from Dende to resurrect the rock orbs into the original Dragonballs. He chuckled again, the ordered all 14 Dragonballs to follow him. They did so….


	2. Chapter 2 The Three Granters

Chapter Two – Meeting of the three granters

**Chapter Two – Meeting of the three granters**

On the top of the Lookout, Naga placed the two sets of Dragonballs into groups. He then summoned Red Shenron, the large serpentine dragon shot out of the balls and circled around the Lookout. "Tell me your wish," The dragon commanded, staring Naga in the eyes.

"In a minute," Naga said, winking at the Dragon. He then summoned Green Shenron, who shot out in a similar fashion to his red counterpart.

"I shall grant you two wishes," Green Shenron commanded, as something slipped off his back, which somehow evaded Naga's attention.

Goku, was that object, "How did I-?" Goku asked, before being silenced by Yajirobe.

Yajirobe, Korin, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo had being spying on Naga the entire time. Naga spoke to Green Shenron, "Bring me the Namekian Dragonballs," he proclaimed.

"It shall be done," Green Shenron said.

Instantly the seven Namekian Dragonballs assembled in front of Naga, "Porunga," Naga said.

The Namekian Dragon suddenly shot forth joining his two brethren, though he was larger than Green Shenron he was dwarfed by Red Shenron. "What is he doing?!" Goku asked.

"Shhhh," Korin said.

"Do not have Red Shenron destroy the Earth in one year," Naga commanded.

Porunga was startled by the request, but nonetheless spoke, "It shall be done."

Red Shenron stared at Porunga, then at Naga. "Form me a device to travel between the Universes," Naga commanded to all three dragons.

Although none of them possessed the power to do this individually with their combined powers the task was done. A ring-shaped arch stood, "It is done," Red Shenron said.

"Farewell," Green Shenron said, as the two Dragons departed.

"Now make me the most powerful warrior in existence!" Naga commanded.

"It shall be done," Porunga said.

As the energy surged through Naga's body, Porunga departed. Yajirobe shivered and Goku studied intently. Naga stepped out, he transformed into a new form. This one was more streamline his scales had now become smooth, a head of hair began to grow and his wings began to shrink. Muscles bulged out and the arms he had stolen from Piccolo became one with his being, their once green and pink coloration now being replaced by a somber cobalt.

"His power level is at 240,000,000!" Goku exclaimed, "That's twice as high as Frieza at his peak!"

"We should leave," Piccolo said, "We need to leave, now."

"You guys aren't kidding are you?" Yajirobe asked.

"No," Goku said.

The five left as Naga prepared for the task of world conquest.


	3. Chapter 3: A Suprise Visitor

Chapter Three – A surprise visitor

**Chapter Three – A surprise visitor**

At the Capsule Corporation…

"Goku," Bulma said, "I thought you…"

"I thought I did too Bulma," Goku said, hugging her, "But something brought me back."

"Kakarot?!" Vegeta said, "But how?!"

"I don't know," Goku said.

"Some being named Naga absorbed Dende then resurrected the Dragon," Piccolo said, "That intern brought back Goku. Vegeta that egg you brought back was his!"

Trunks was present as well, "But I just sensed a power level triple!" he said, "He can't be that strong from just absorbing Dende."

"No," Goku said, with dread, "He summoned the Dragon and wished to be the strongest in the Universe."

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke up, "Well he can't be that strong," the voice said.

Everyone turned around shocked to see that Krillian would make such a comment. Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard, and the ground began to vibrate. A bright light burst in from the windows, till it broke the windows. "What was that?" Bulma asked, as the group ran outside.

A blue vessel landed outside the Capsule Corporation building. The vessel was marked with the insignia of the Capsule Corporation. "No, no, no," Bulma said.

"Who is it?" Trunks asked, very confused.

The cockpit opened to reveal the occupant, "Who am I? I'm you," the pilot said, revealing his face.

Trunks stared down himself, Bulma raced to hug her son. "Mom…" The first Trunks asked.

"Um, allow me to make introductions," Vegeta said, "Trunks this is you from what was I guess the future."

Trunks and Future Trunks shook hands, the two were utterly baffled as they were the same age and the only way you could tell them apart was their clothing and hair style. "Pleasure," The two said simultaneously.

"But if you're here," Goku said, "I can't imagine it's on good terms."

"And please tell me you don't need us to save you from androids again," Vegeta added.

"No," Future Trunks said, "Something far worse has come up, my world is under siege from a race of warriors called the Namiyans, from what we can tell they are half Namek and Half Saiyan."

"Half Namek and Half Saiyan," Vegeta said, "That's absurd!"

"I'm afraid it's true," Future Trunks said.

"Um, isn't it like physically impossible for…I mean Nameks are asexual right?" Krillian said.

Piccolo nodded, but did not dare comment on it. "We think they are artificial," Future Trunks said, "We can't stop them."

"We wish we could help right but we're in our own trouble," Goku said.

"But their leader is the most powerful being I've ever seen!" Future Trunks said, "He threatened to invade this world. His name is Lord Naga."

Goku and the others from the 'present' world stared at each other. "Naga?" Yajirobe asked, "But we're fighting him right now!"

"Now wait," Mr. Popo said, "Let me talk. I remember Naga's second wish to Porunga, he wanted a vessel to travel between Universes."

"But he couldn't have gotten all those masses to follow him now, nor breed them all," Future Trunks said.

"Our Naga was just born!" Trunks said.

"Unless," Bulma said, "No…"

"No what?" Both Trunks asked.

"Well if he crossed into a Universe where one of you travelled back in time that would give him a Time machine," Bulma said, "Right?"

"Go on," Future Trunks said.

"Then if he travelled to another Universe at the beginning," Bulma said.

"Then he would have an opportunity to start over," Trunks concluded.

"Exactly," Bulma said.

"Then we need to get up there and stop him before he can start," Goku said.

"You guys want to return up there with that Dragon thing?" Yajirobe said.

"We have to save the future," Goku said, "Again."

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yajirobe, and the Two Trunkses flew up to return to the Lookout.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle for the Lookout

"Why'd I come along," Yajirobe grumbled to himself.

The six heroes flew and landed on the Lookout, it appeared Naga had already been establishing himself. A large circular vertical device sat centered in the Lookout. There were a few Namiyans around they resembled Saiyans but they had green skin and muscles like Nameks. That wasn't all there was another being with them, something different. Three large crests shot off from its pink head, its body was purple, pink, and red in coloration. His eyes were black and nearly skeletal. "How did he get all this established," Yajirobe said.

"Shhhh," Future Trunks whispered.

The different creature looked at them, but did not see them. "Lord Naga the Elder has foreseen this, he has told me," The Creature said, "I know you are all there. Allow me to introduce myself I am The Jester, and I just love to plllllllllllayy games."

The Jester grinned and scanned the area for the heroes, "Younger Naga, your destiny waits, as does their death," he said, "You must go now, the Elder has prepared much for himself."

The Circular Device flared up and is glowed with yellow energy, Naga walked out of the Lookout having matured rapidly already his draconic features were replacing those of Dende. Naga strode into the portal, "We can't let him get away!" Vegeta shouted, speeding forward.

But it was too late, Naga had already entered transporting him to an unknown Universe. No sooner had this had happened that Goku shouted, "No!"

"You three get in the portal," The Jester commanded, "I will happily destroy all of you in the name of Naga!"

The Jester walked forward his comical color scheme coupled with his gothic face made it unsure as to whether he was a threat or not. "Come out, come out!" He shouted, "Don't make me come looking for you!"

Then the Jester's neck stretched to a grotesque length and began to search, with the head still on top. Trunks sped forward using his sword, leaping forward he severed the Jester's head. "Ow you little brat!" The Jester grumped, "I'm still quiet alive!"

The extended neck slithered back into the body while the Jester's head simply rolled around swearing at Trunks. Future Trunks walked over and picked up the head, "Well that was easy," he grinned.

"ERASER GUN!" The head shouted.

A blast of energy shot out of the mouth scorching Future Trunks. "Looks like someone has a little fight still in them," Trunks chuckled.

"Masenko," the head shouted, blasting Trunks down.

Vegeta and Goku entered the fray, "Solar Flare," The head shouted.

An instant transmission later, The Jester had retrieved his head. He began to screw his head back on, "Look, I'd love to stay and chat," He said, head turning and turning, "But I really have to go, it isn't easy being Naga's prime..."

The Jester flew up into the sky, he began to cry, "It kills me to do this," he sniffles, "This hurts me more than it hurts you...SUPERNOVA!"

The Jester lifted his hand and faced it up in the air, quickly a massive amount of energy began assembling at that point. More and more and more till finally it took the shape of a massive sphere. The Jester shot it forward accompanied by an Eraser Gun to give it a little more push. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, his beam was the first to land.

Then Vegeta's, the Two Trunkses', and finally Piccolo. It stopped the blast, suspending it, "We can't let that thing land, it will destroy the Earth," Goku said, grunting and trying to force more power into his blast.

The Jester teleported underneath, he walked to the portal his long red tail flailing behind him. "Chao for now," He said, shooting an Eraser Gun directly at Vegeta.

The Jester slipped into the Portal as Vegeta's concentration was broken for that simple second, the entire Supernova blast came crashing onto the Lookout, causing it to fall down, crash Korin Tower. But the energy wasn't done, as it fell down it hit the Earth. Destroying the planet almost instantly...


	5. Chapter 5 Otherworld

Chapter Five – Tournament

"Goku," a voice echoed.

"Goku," the voice repeated.

Goku struggled to open his eyes, the voice kept on repeating. "Goku wake up!" the voice shouted.

Goku jumped back, King Kai was staring him in the face; obviously he was the source of the voice. "King Kai?" Goku groaned, "What happened?"

"Your planet was destroyed, that's what!" King Kai shouted.

Vegeta groaned and stretched, "Who in the hell are you?" he asked, looking at King Kai.

"He's King Kai," Future Trunks said, brushing the hair out of his face.

"I didn't ask you," Vegeta said.

"Listen we haven't got much time," King Kai said, "Naga is launching a massive attack against the Universes this side of the Nexus, his armies have already conquered that Trunks' Universe along with two others."

"Two universes," Yajirobe said, "I don't see what the big whoop is, aren't like Universes supposed to be infinite."

"Yes," King Kai said, "But four universes of many masses can be overwhelming, particularly if they conquer one planet at a time!"

"But what about my Earth," Trunks asked.

"It's been conquered," King Kai said.

"No, no me the _other_ Trunks," Trunks said.

King Kai stifled a chuckle from the thought of two Trunkses, "As much as I hate to admit it," King Kai said, "Your Earth is destroyed."

Trunks had a look of fear, "Which brings me to my point," King Kai continued, "The Jester was only Naga's right-hand man, he is a fusion of Buu and Janemba from another reality."

"But I still don't get it," Future Trunks said, "How did he amass all this power, there is only one Naga, right?"

"Sort of," King Kai said, "Naga is just born, but he travelled into the past to start his Empire. He is essentially giving himself a head start. Hopefully you can stop him at the Tournament."

"What tournament?" Goku asked.

"If you would stop interrupting me maybe I could get to that!" King Kai shouted, "Naga is holding a tournament to eliminate all those he sees as competition. You have to stop him before he can get into the past!"

"I don't want to enter into any competition," Vegeta said, "I just want to get rid of him now. But how do I sign up for this competition?"

"I don't think we can Vegeta," Goku said, "We're dead."

"Anyway, it's too late," King Kai said, "You've already entered..."

Down at the Universes' Finest practice room...

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks entered, "This is...bizarre," Trunks said.

"I know," Goku said, "It's like a reunion! Hey Freiza! Cell!"

Goku waved at his old opponents and smiled; Cell and Freiza returned it with a frown. "Kind of nice of Naga to let us compete even though we've caused him so much trouble," Goku grinned.

"Just keep quiet Kakarot," Vegeta said, "I smell something strange afoot."

"I'm still getting over that inter-universal transport," Trunks said, "Its worse than flying through a hurricane!"

"Oh just relax," Goku said, "We'll settle in nicely, hey Krillian!"

Goku ran up to Krillian, who turned to Goku. "Krillian," Krillian said, "Who is Krillian? 23, is your wiring loose again."

"Huh?!" Goku said.

"I am Android #22," Krillian said, "You are Android #23, we were created by Dr. Roshi to eliminate the threat known as Chichi."

"What's Chichi got to do with this?" Goku said, very confused, he walked off very confused.

Goku walked back to Vegeta and Trunks, "You know it's a wonder we haven't run into ourselves yet," Goku said.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Vegeta said, studying the fighters.

As near as the trio could determine there was Cell, Freiza, Krillian, a version of Pan who claimed to be Princess of all Saiyans, Gohan, a couple unknowns, the Jester, and perhaps oddest of all Hercule. Trumpets suddenly blared and drums rolled as an announcer stepped forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he announced, "The Universes' Finest will begin in 10 minutes please brace yourselves for the fight that will decide the fate of the Universes!"

"Did he just say the Universes?" Goku chuckled.

"I'm afraid so," Trunks said.

"Let's just get this over with," Vegeta said.

"Fighters please direct your attention to the board," The Announcer continued, "This is your opponent list. Now first up for the fights, Goku versus Number 22!"

To be continued in 'The Naga Saga pt2 The Universes' Finest'...


End file.
